


Kidnapped

by CosHearts



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: homesmut, Droogslick - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Slick x droog, homesmut, slickdroog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slick groaned. Blood dripping from many of the open wounds that covered his body. This wasn't like him at all. No, not the blood, or wounds that was definitely a Slick thing. No, the thing that was off about this. Was the fact that slick was being held captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Slick groaned. Blood dripping from many of the open wounds that covered his body. This wasn't like him at all. No, not the blood, or wounds that was definitely a Slick thing. No, the thing that was off about this. Was the fact that slick was being held captive. He had no idea how he manage this. And the thing was, he was on his own. Before he left the hideout, he had gotten in a fight. Which, in turn, caused him to storm out. Screaming something about not bothering to look for him. So the chances of the rest of the Midnight crew coming to save him was close to zero. So no use wasting time thinking about it. Where is he? What happened? Oh yeah. He left the hideout in a rage and forgot his deck. No deck, no knives. Now usually hed be fine. But this aint usually. Someone got him from an alleyway as he passed. But who? The felt? Some other gang that had beef with him? Hed have to find out. If he could. At this point, itd been two days. Three days was code for the crew to worry. But with the way things are going, hed be in bad shape by then. More than he already was. He had to get out of here. But with no knives, what could he do? Time to find out. The chair he was tied to was wood. And if he..  
Within seconds, he had the chair snapped where his hands were tied. And with a little work he had his, still tied, hands in front of him. They wouldn't be tied for long though. He pulled the blindfold off his head and began to bite through the ropes, freeing his hands in only a matter of minuets. Perks of sharp teeth.  
He took a look around, tossing the ropes to the ground. He was in the basement. One of his captors should be coming in about three minuets, if he times this right. And once he took this one out. That would leave at least four more. See, he had noticed slight differences in the steps, and ways the weapons were used when they slashed at him. Now he needed something to defend himself. Think Slick think. It looked like they had the whole damn place cleared. "Shit.." he whispered. Looks like a broken chair leg it was. The door unlached, just on time,and swung open. The man didn't have time enough to yell before Slick bashed him in the back of the head with the chair leg, and the man slumped to the ground. Spades moved down, taking the knife and keys from the man. Well it wasn't the Felt that's for sure. Tucking the keys in his pocket, and knife held at his side, he moved through the door and up the stairs. The place was oddly silent. To quiet for him.. He made his way through the building, eventually taking down two of the other men. As well as finding a door that he assumed let out. So he moved quietly to it, before trying to open it. Locked. And just like that, he had someone with a knife to his throat from behind.  
"Drop the knife" He did as told, holding his hands up. He could counter him, get the knife away from any vital points and get free. But it was a risk. He was bleeding enough already. And exhausted from a lack of sleep. He weighed his options. And decided hed rather die trying than stay here.  
So he quickly side stepped, and kicked the leg out from under the man. Ending that move with yet another knife wound to his side. It was deep. But he couldnt think avout it before he- knife right between the guys eyes. Now. So long as there were no more guys. He was home free. He dug the ket out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It did lead out, right into the alley he was first cought. But he kept going. Just incase someone came after him. But eventually it was to much. And he slid down the wall to sit in another alley. He was to disoriented to know where he was. And hey.. are those black dots supposed to be there?

Slick passed out. Still bleeding. Dizy, and in pain. He just hoped someone good found him.

Droog, the calm man he was, had snapped. Not only had he snapped, but because of it, Slick was missing. If he were anyone else, hed sit and sulk over this whole thing but damn it he was a member of the Midnight Crew. And he was going to...  
He was going to wait. Sure Slick could be reckless. And immature. And irrational. But he had to wait. Three days. Thats what they agreed on. But that wasnt going to stop Droog from dreaming up things that could go wrong. And for almost three days he paced the hideout. Worried looks and words from both Deuce and Hearts. Telling him it was just Slick. Not to worry. He knew better.  
But he still couldn't do anything. Not yet. Hed waid. Just as promised.

Though as soon as soon as those three days was up, and Slick still not returned, Droog was immediately out, looking for the fool.

But for hours, he searched. No bars, no signs. He looked in alleys. This wasnt like Slick. 

Droog was damn near ready to give up. It was 2 in the morning. And he was drained. Slick wasnt worth this. Except, he was.  
So Droog would keep looking, until-  
"Slick. Slick-"  
There he was, covered in his own blood- or more so sitting in a pool of it. Unconscious.  
"God damn it Spades."  
There was no way around it. He was gunna have to bloody the suit. Oh boy Slick was gunna pay for this.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could hear Slick shift, and he stood up quickly, making his way to where he had left him. Spades was up, his wounds riped open. His eye wide filled with pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this part is short!

Now, the whole crew knew better than to ever check into a hospital. So Droog didnt. He picked him up, bridal style, and brought him back to the hideout. Being as late as it was, both Hearts and Clubs were probably asleep. No doubt cuddling or something. 

Slipping inside, he placed Spades on the table, pulling his suit jacket and dress shirt off. Before taking his own jacket off, and rolling up his sleeves. Very quickly he got to work, cleaning each wound and sewing it shut.

It took hours. But Slick stayed out cold. He lost a lot of blood. And at this time, there was nothing else he could do besides wait. So he laued Slick on his bed, and waited.

Once again he was pacing, hours on end. Sick with worry. Just knowing he couldn't do a thing. 

Eventually, Droog sat down. And drifted off. Though he wasnt aware. 

He could hear Slick shift, and he stood up quickly, making his way to where he had left him. Spades was up, his wounds riped open. His eye wide filled with pain.  
"F-fuck.. Diamomds... D... Droog what happened to me it hurts-" 

His entire body shook. More and more blood. He wouldnt make it at this rate. Rushing over to him, Droog laied him down, trying to close the wounds. 

"Droog.. stop.. there's nothing you can do.."

"Slick. Shut up. Stop throwing your damn life away, im not fucking losing you."

The wounded man shook his head. Coughing violently. His eyes started to close. "Droog... did i ever tell you.. how much of a fucking dick you are.." he gave a soft chuckle before a sigh. And then, nothing. He wasnt breathing. Wasnt moving. He was dead. 

Panic started to set in. "Spades. Spades god damn it. Jack wake up!"

Droog awoke with a jump. He was shaking. And... crying? He wiped his eyes. Damn he was weak...

It was all a dream..

"Droog?..." it was quiet. It was Slick. 

God he hoped he hadnt woken him up..

He walked into the room, adjusting the suit he never changed. Still covered in blood. It wasnt like him. Oh well.

"Droog." His voice seemed to be filled with pain.

"Spades"

"Are you okay-"

"Im fine. You shouldnt be asking about me. Im not the one who nearly bled out. Hows the pain."

"Hurts like a mother fucker. You were screaming Droog. Spill"

The taller man sighed. "Did i wake anyone."

"Nope. Now stop changing the damn subject. Diamonds. Are you okay. You dont just yell my old name and say youre fine." Slick looked over at him. The blood all over him didnt help his case. It wasnt like Droog.

"Bad dream" thats all Droog said before moving to change the wraps on each wound. They were soaked in blood. Slick left it at that.

"Thank god you found me eh? Could have been the end me and no one woulda known." He laughed and winced.

"Spades. Shut up."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you, Droog"
> 
> And with that, he turned, and walked away. And Droog let him No more words were said. As Slick disappeared off to god knows where. To do god knows what.

Weeks had passed. Slick was up and walking after the fourth day. He was stubborn. Only managed to rip open two of the wounds. And ended in Droog having to stitch him back up. Week three he was back to normal. Besides restricted movement.

Now he wouldn't lie, the time spent healing he and Droog slept together. Not like it didnt happen in the past. 

Now, he wouldnt say they were anything more. 

Slick sat up with a start. Not the first time. He needed air. So carefully he got up, avoiding the sleeping Droog who lay on the other side of the bed. And made his way outside. If he were to own a clock, it would probably read about 4 am. But he didnt. Nor did he care. 

He just sat. And watched the stars. Pulling out a cigar and lighting it with a purple spark from the tip of his finger. 

He sat there for some time, watching the clouds drift over the pitch black sky. Stars shining, 

Spades Slick sighed, he hated this. Having to be looked after by Droog. It made him so angry. It frustrated him. Droog was infuriating, annoying. Stuck up. Caring. Slick hated it. Hated... no. He didn't hate the other. If anything, it was the opposite.

Sure Droog got on his nerved. Pushed him. But hey work together. Compliment eachother. And support eachother.

So.. yeah. You could say it. Or you could not. And Slick wasn't going to. 

Speak of the devil. 

Droog made his way up, to sit next to the other man. A cigarette already between his lips. Not a word spoken between them for what seemed like hours. This is how it was between them. No words needed.  
But right now, he didn't need silence. He needed action. He could feel anger rising inside him. Frustration with himself. He didn't know why.

The shorter man took the cigar from his hand, and looked at it. Before snarling, and crushing it in his hand. His non robotic hand. Yeah it burnt, but did he care? No. But immediately Droog stood up, grabbing Slicks hand just to pry it open and pull the once burning object from him. Spades said nothing, Droog said nothing.

Instead, Diamonds was grabbed by the collar of his lazily buttoned shirt, and pulled down into a mildly violent kiss. The cigarette fallen from between his lips. But Droog never kissed back. never did anything in response. 

And the anger was obvious on slicks face. "You never respond. You do nothing. WHAT THE FUCK IS IT. Do you hate me then?!" He snarled. "Do you just not fucking care? Are you so-"

Cut short. Droog had him pinned against the lamp pole. His face so close to Slicks. "Slick. Shut up" And with that, their lips were together. Kissing with force, letting out hidden frustration neither knew eachother had. There was biting. And toung. Emotions neither would let out with words. They were against eachother, lips bleeding. And then, nothing. Droog pulled back, and walked away. 

Wiping his mouth, he growled. "Fuck you Droog. FUCK YOU. YOU THINK I CARE ABOU YOU. WELL I DONT. YOURE A FUCKING ASS. YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR REPUTATION"

"I care about you-"

"Bull shit. You fucking liar. You only see me as your boss. You 'have' to protect me. Its your 'job' Well guess what. I don't need you. I NEVER HAVE" He walked right up to him. Raising his fist. And droog flinched, expecting a punch. But opened his eyes.

He didn't expect to see a knife coming right for his face, fast. You could swear there was almost fear in his eyes- but last second, slick jarred to the right. Lodging the blade deep into the wooden wall behind Droogs head. 

"I hate you, Droog"

And with that, he turned, and walked away. And Droog let him No more words were said. As Slick disappeared off to god knows where. To do god knows what.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But hed never know. And that hurt. A lot of things hurt. Being leader hurt. Because he guessed thats what he was now. Without Slick. This was pointless. There was no crew without Slick.  
> But there had to be. He had to keep it up. For Slick. Untill the day he could see him again.

"Five days, Droog."

"I know that."

"Then what are we going to do-"

"Wait."

"But what if hes h-"

"I said we wait."

There was nothing the two could say to Droog to change his ming. And they knew it. So they waited. Seven days. And still no Slick. Everyone was on edge.

At least until there was a large explosion. At first, Droog and Hearts thought it was Deuce. But were proved wrong when he came running from his room with a yelp.

"Slick?"

"Guess again~"

"Felt"

Immediately the three crew members were scrambling for weapons, only to freeze. They were held at gunpoint by crowbar. Next to him stood Cans, Die, Itchy, and Quarters.

They were in big trouble. 

Droog took a step forward. Poolstick in hand. He wasn't going down without a fight. 

And in only seconds, everyone was fighting. Hearts against Quarters, Deuce against Die. And Droog against Crowbar and Itchy. There was blood. Lots of it.

And in one split second. One foot step. Droog was pinned. But in one split second, Crowbar war pried from him. "Slick!"

The boss had returned. And the felt was screwed now. They knew it. And slowly, they began to retreat. Quarters, Die, Crowbar.

Where was Itchy-

"Droog!"

In yet another spit second. Without a second thought, the felt lunged, knife in hand. And Slick shoved Droog out of the way. 

With no thought, Droog swung his stick. Hitting Itchy hard at the base of his skull. And he landed with a thud. 

There was silence as Crowbar quickly fetched the other felt and retreated.

Silence. That only lasted a few seconds before there was another thud. Slick fell to the ground. Blood pooling underneath him at an alarming rate. 

Droog very quickly dropped down next to him, turning him over. And the sight that greeted him was not good. He had a knife stuck in his neck, right above his collar bone. He was still alive.

"Slick. Fucking hell- Hold on. Youll be fine"

"Dont lie, Droog. You and i both know this isnt something someone lives from... shit. Diamonds im sorry alright.... i lied. I do care. Always did."

Droog sat there, shaking his head. He couldnt do anything. He was helpless. Hearts and Deuce stood there in shock.

This was their leader. Laying on the floor dying. And they coyldnt do anything. Not this time.

"Listen ta me. All three of you... youre gunna keep bein the Midnight Crew. Dont you dare stop."

"Slick-" 

He cut Droog off. "Jack. Just.. call me Jack. Alright... no point in the games. Droog. Im never gunna regret gettin in the way. I told you. I-"

He broke into a fit of coughing. His lungs heaving for air he couldnt get.

Droog never did hear the rest of what Slick would have said. Though he could guess.

But hed never know. And that hurt. A lot of things hurt. Being leader hurt. Because he guessed thats what he was now. Without Slick. This was pointless. There was no crew without Slick.  
But there had to be. He had to keep it up. For Slick. Untill the day he could see him again.


End file.
